Eye gaze has been shown to be important for high task performance and conversational turn taking in video conferencing. However, the non-zero distance between the video capture devices (e.g. webcams) and video rendering devices (e.g. monitors) creates eye gaze error during video conferencing. The end result is that a far-end user looking at a near-end participant on their monitor does not appear to be looking at the near-end participant. This artifact is called eye gaze error and can be measured in degrees using the locations of the participants, cameras, and displays.